Confusiones
by GpAso165
Summary: Primer fic! Fuyuka esta enamorada de Endo, pero el no sabe si esta enamorado de ella o de Aki, mientras que alguien más está enamorado de Fuyuka...Entren y descubranlo...Lo se mal Summary, pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, ojalá y les guste.

Haré en este fic un:

-EndoxAki, GoenjixHaruna, FubukixFuyuka (Se que parece raro, pero me gusta esta pareja xD)

Sin más, el Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Confusiones<strong>

Cierto día el equipo de Inazuma Japan estaba entrenando como lo hacía normalmente, pero una chica de pelo morado se acerco al capitán del equipo para hablar con él.

Fuyuka: Mamoru-kun, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?

Endo: Claro.

Después de haberse alejado un poco del campo de entrenamiento, se detuvieron, y Fuyuka comenzó a hablar, algo sonrojada, pero sin darse cuenta que los venían siguiendo.

Fuyuka: Mamoru, desde hace tiempo-po s-somos amigos, y me he dado cuenta de que tu…tu…tu m-me g-g...gustas-se sonroja a más no poder

Endo: Fuyuka…

Pero antes de que el portero pudiera responder, ella se le abalanzó y le besó en los labios. Fue un beso desesperado, pero reflejaba los sentimientos de aquella chica, los cuales tenía que sacar de su joven pecho.

Después de unos segundos, se separaron bruscamente debido al grito de una joven peli-azul, nombrando a su mejor amiga que se había ido corriendo llorando de ahí.

Endo: ¡¿Qu-qué?... Goenji, ¡Espera!

El portero había salido disparado para intentar alcanzar al delantero que había seguido a la peli-azul para ayudar a consolar a su amiga.

Fuyuka: Mamoru-kun,… no me dijiste que sientes por mi-dijo en voz baja- tengo que averiguarlo-y se marchó.

Mientras tanto, un joven peli plateado estaba con el corazón roto y dos pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza en su rostro, al haber visto esa acción.

Fubuki: Así que él es a quien amas Fuyuka,…. si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz-se decía a sí mismo-.

Después de un tiempo persiguiendo a aquella chica, Endo la perdió de vista, y se dirigió a su lugar habitual de entrenamiento, La Torre de Metal.

Endo: Aki, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué actuaste así?-pensó mientras miraba el atardecer sentado en una de las bancas bajo la torre- ¿acaso estabas c-ce...celosa? No, en que estoy pensando, son tonterías mías o a caso, no, olvida eso… porque siento como si algo me doliera en el pecho, a caso ¿estoy enamorado de Aki?

En ese momento llegó Fuyuka, quién había seguido al portero a escondidas.

Fuyuka: Mamoru-kun…

Endo: ¡Fuyuka! ¿Qu-qué haces aquí?-dijo sorprendido el portero-

Fuyuka: Te he venido siguiendo desde que saliste corriendo, pero necesito saber Mamoru-kun… ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?

Endo no sabía que responder, estaba confundido. Por un lado estaba Fuyuka amiga de su infancia que le parecía linda, pero por otro lado estaba Aki, en la cual había estado pensando mucho desde lo ocurrido aquella tarde, además de que ella había estado con él desde hacía mucho tiempo y lo había apoyado mucho.

Endo: Yo…no lo sé, t-tengo que pensarlo-dijo mientras se marchaba corriendo a su hogar.

Al día siguiente en el entrenamiento, Aki no se encontraba, no había asistido porque lo que vio el día anterior le lastimó mucho emocionalmente. Mientras Haruna estaba muy preocupada por su amiga y enojada por lo que hizo ayer Endo (ella y Aki no sabían que fue lo que en realidad pasó).

Endo: Oye Goenji, ¿tu sabes en donde está Aki?

Goenji: No lo sé, pero aún si lo supiera no te lo diría, la lastimarías aún más de lo que ya lo hiciste.

Endo: Espera-le dijo antes de que se marchara- lo que ustedes vieron no fue lo que en realidad pasó, lo que pasó fue que…

Endo le platicó todo al delantero de fuego el cual se quedó sorprendido, y a la vez se arrepintió de lo que pasó.

Goenji: Lo siento mucho Endo, ahora hay que hablar con Haruna para que se arreglen las cosas, ya que esta mucho más enojada que yo.

Endo: Vamos a buscarla para aclarar las cosas.

Goenji: Ok.

Pero antes de que se marcharan, llegó Fuyuka (que deseperante ¿no?)

Fuyuka: ¡Mamoru-kun!

Endo: ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Fuyuka: Quería saber tu respuesta-un poco asustada por el grito de Endo

Endo: Mi respuesta es… que tú no eres a quien yo quiero, yo estoy enamorado de Aki…-Dijo antes de marcharse.

Esa respuesta dejo sorprendidos bastante a Fuyuka y a Goenji, a la primera por que le rompió el corazón después de todo lo que pasó y al segundo porque jamás esperó esa respuesta de su mejor amigo.

Fuyuka comenzó a llorar, pero alguien la tomó de la cintura desde atrás y la abrazó, ella no se resistió solo aceptó el abrazo y lo correspondió. Quien dio el abrazo era nada más y nada menos que,... ¡Fubuki!

* * *

><p>¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó el primer chap.? Ojalá y si, se que fui malo con Fuyuka pero después tendrá un final feliz.<p>

¡Hasta la Próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, regreso con el segundo chap para esta historia, agradezco los reviews que me dieron del primer chap, me sirvieron para este segundo chap.

Sin más el Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5**

Después de unos 10 minutos de estar abrazados, Fuyuka dejó de llorar y posó su cabeza en el pecho del peli plateado sin mirarlo. El no dijo nada, solo continuó el abrazo para consolar lo más que pudiera a Fuyuka. Después de estar abrazada así, miró a Fubuki y vio sus ojos, los ojos verde-grisáceos de su amigo que reflejaban el frio pero aún así había calor en ellos, cuando los vio sintió algo diferente en su pecho. Fubuki la miró a los ojos, en sus ojos azules encontró algo que jamás había visto, sabía que ella era tímida, pero al verla a los ojos descubrió que había una chica valiente y segura de sí misma dentro de ella y podría salir en cualquier momento. Después de unos segundos, los dos reaccionaron y se separaron. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados, y después de separarse hubo un silencio de 2 minutos que parecían eternos, hasta que…

-G-Gracias Fubuki-kun-dijo Fuyuka muy sonrojada intentando que no se diera cuenta el peli plateado

-No h-hay de que- dijo también sonrojado, pero dándole a Fuyuka una de sus típicas, dulces y tranquilas sonrisas que hizo que Fuyuka se sonrojara más aún

-Me t-tengo que ir, hasta mañana-y después de despedirse, se acercó a él y le dio un dulce y corto beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que los dos se sonrojaran a más no poder

Fuyuka se marchó intentando que no la vieran con el rostro tan rojo, y Fubuki se quedó en su lugar con la mano en la mejilla y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Fuyuka…-fue en lo único que pensó en ese momento y a partir de ahí…

Mientras que Fuyuka y Fubuki estaban abrazados, Endo y Goenji llegaron con Haruna para intentar hablar con ella.

-¡Haruna!-gritó el delantero mientras se detenía a respirar seguido de su mejor amigo, pero la peli-azul no se detuvo a hablar con ellos, siguió su camino a su casa

-¡Detente Haruna, quiero aclarar lo que pasó ayer!- dijo el portero jadeando al igual que su amigo, pero esta vez la chica se detuvo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el mencionado portero

-¡Tú no me hables! Lastimaste mucho a mi mejor amiga ayer, no mereces el perdón- dijo enojada la menor

-Espera, tú no entiendes, lo que vieron no fue lo que en realidad pasó, lo que pasó fue…-pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la peli-azul le intentó dar una bofetada, Endo al ver lo que intentaba hacer la joven, no se movió y se quedó inmóvil para aceptar la bofetada, pero antes de recibir el impacto el delantero detuvo a la chica

-Haruna, deja que cuente su historia-le dijo a la menor para intentar tranquilizarla

-Pero Shuuya, el no se merece mi perdón ni el de Aki, ni tampoco el ser escuchado- dijo todavía enojada

-Escuchalo, por favor-le dijo tomándola de la mano

-Shuuya…-dijo antes de besar al delantero en los labios-…está bien, no sé cómo es que siempre me terminas convenciendo

El delantero solo sonrió a la respuesta de su novia, y la abrazó por la cintura para que escuchara a Endo, el cual se encontraba impactado por lo que había visto, desde cuando esos dos eran novios, estaba tan confundido que no reaccionó hasta que Goenji le gritó

-¡ENDO!-gritó el delantero para que su amigo reaccionara

-¡¿Q-que, qué pasó?-dijo el distraído y mencionado portero

-Que no le has contado a Haruna lo que pasó ayer-dijo el delantero muy tranquilo siguiendo con el abrazo a su novia

-Cierto, ya recordé. Bueno, Haruna, lo que pasó fue que…

Endo contó su historia, y al terminar Haruna estaba muy apenada, y le pidió disculpas al capitán por lo que había hecho

-Lo siento mucho capitán, no sabía que eso era lo que pasó-dijo muy apenada

-No te preocupes-dijo sonriendo- ahora hay que buscar a Aki

-¡Si!-dijeron los novios al unísono

-Solo que antes, una pregunta, ¿desde cuándo son novios?-dijo con cara de intriga e inocencia a la vez

-Pues…

Flashback

_-¡¿Aki? ¿En dónde se habrá metido?-_decía la peli-azul mientras buscaba a su mejor amiga, ya que la habían perdido de vista al igual que Endo

-_No lo sé-_dijo el delantero que acompañaba a la menor-_Que te parece si los dejamos a los dos solos y tu y yo vamos al parque-_le dijo después de sonreírle

-_Pe-pero…-_la chica no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si debía aceptar la propuesta del delantero, chico que siempre se le había hecho lindo y que le gustaba desde hacía ya bastante tiempo o seguir buscando a su mejor amiga-_…e-está bien-_dijo algo sonrojada a lo cual el chico sólo sonrió

Después de llegar al parque se sentaron en una banca, y se pusieron a platicar de muchas cosas, a ella no le importaba mucho de que hablara el chico ya que él le gustaba bastante y con solo estar a su lado el tiempo se hacía lento, y ella era feliz, hasta que

-_Haruna, creo que ya es tiempo de que te diga algo importante-_le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos y la tomaba de la mano, lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara-_Haruna, yo estoy e-en-enamo-enamorado de ti-_dijo el delantero con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas

La chica estaba impactada, creía que ese momento era un sueño de los tantos que había tenido sobre ese momento, y si era así no quería despertar.

-_Pero sé que te gusta Tachimukai, así que si no me correspondes lo entenderé-_dijo mirando al piso a lo cual la joven le respondió

_-¿Quién te dijo eso? Tachi y yo solo somos amigos y además a mí me gusta otra persona-_dijo mientras se sonrojaba-_ y esa persona… está sentada al lado mío en este momento_

El delantero se sonrojó, pero después sonrió y le dijo

-_Haruna, ¿quisieras tú, bajo la luz del atardecer en este parque, ser mi novia?-_arrodillándose después de tomar la mano de la chica a lo cual ella aceptó con la cabeza, ya que se había quedado sin palabras, jamás pensó que ese día llegaría, pero seguía pensando que era un sueño y que en cualquier momento sonaría el despertador, hasta que el delantero la tomó de la barbilla y la besó tiernamente, ese beso duró unos segundos pero mostraba lo que ambos sentían.

-_¿Estoy soñando?-_preguntó inocentemente la chica después de ese beso

-_No, todo es real-_ y se volvieron a besar bajo el cielo estrellado esta vez

Fin Flashback

-Wow, eso fue increíble, jamás creí que pasara así, pero muchas felicidades-respondió el portero un poco atónito por la historia- pero hay que empezar a buscar a Aki

Se marcharon los tres a buscarla, buscaron en las tiendas, fueron al restaurante del entrenador Hibiki, a la Torre de Metal (idea de Endo xD) y después de buscar llegaron a la casa de Aki, le preguntaron a su mamá y les dijo que ella había salido, pero no había dicho a donde iría.

Después de un tiempo, comenzó a anochecer y tenían que dejar de buscar.

-Lo siento, pero ya es muy tarde y me tengo que ir a casa-decía la joven chica mientras miraba a los muchachos

-Yo te llevo a casa-dijo Goenji-lo siento Endo, tendremos que dejarla para mañana

-Está bien, hasta mañana-dijo mientras se despedía

El portero estaba muy preocupado no sabía que le había pasado a su amiga, y como ya no tenía nada que hacer fue al parque a caminar un rato a intentar despejar su mente

Cuando llegó, vio a alguien sentado en los columpios, estaba llorando, eso se oía, cuando se empezó a acercar, se dio cuenta de que era alguien familiar

-…¡¿ A-aki?...

Que tal les gustó, ojalá y si, este chap. Está algo largo pero me divertí escribiéndolo. Hasta la próxima y dejen reviews porfa


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos de nuevo, regreso otra vez con este tercer chap de mi historia, agradezco mucho los reviews

Sin más el Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5**

* * *

><p>Aki al escuchar esa voz, sintió como si un cuchillo fuera enterrado en su pecho, era de quien estaba intentando huir, quien la había hecho llorar así, esa persona era Endou, su gran amigo, del que estaba profundamente enamorada.<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no hemos sabido de ti?-preguntaba el portero mientras su amiga no le contestaba-… ¿Aki?

La chica se levanto del columpio, y sin decir nada se echó a correr lejos del portero, mientras que el tardó en reaccionar.

-¡Aki! ¡Espera!- gritó desesperado el portero mientras intentaba alcanzar a la chica

Endo alcanzó a tomar a Aki del brazo y le dijo

-Aki, sé que no me quieres escuchar, pero tienes que hacerlo, por favor-estaba casi rogando el portero, cuando la chica le respondió

-No Endo, no necesito escucharte ni hablarte ni nada, no tengo nada que ver contigo, después de lo que vi, todo me quedo en claro- decía con tono muy triste la chica

-Aki, es una confusión, lo que viste no fue lo que en realidad pasó, lo que pasó fue…-antes de que pudiera hablar ella le dijo

-Basta Endo, no quiero sufrir más, déjame en paz, se que quieres a Fuyuka y que eso no cambiará-decía con lágrimas en los ojos-¡no quiero sufrir más!-gritó la chica mientras se soltaba del agarre del portero y se dirigía hacia la calle.

En ese momento, un automóvil venía a gran velocidad y no notó cuando la chica intentó pasar, así que…

-¡Akiiiii!-gritó el portero

-…

**Mientras tanto, en casa de Fuyuka**

Ella se encontraba acostada en su cama mirando el techo, y no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado esa tarde con Fubuki.

-Fubuki-kun-pensaba ella- ¿qué es esta sensación en mi pecho cuando pienso en ese momento? Será a caso que yo…no, es imposible, yo amo a Mamoru o… ¿no?

Fuyuka estaba demasiado confundida, no sabía a quién amaba, a Mamoru, uno de sus grandes amigos que le había ayudado en muchos momentos de su infancia, o a Fubuki, quién hizo que sintiera algo diferente en su pecho cuando la abrazó, cuando lo miró a los ojos, o cuando le besó en la mejilla.

Cuando intentaba pensar en algo, él se aparecía en su cabeza, sus ojos verde-grisáceos, su dulce sonrisa, o su tranquilidad en cualquier situación. También pensaba en lo segura que se sintió al estar en sus brazos, sentía como el tiempo se detenía y que ella estaba sola con él, se había dado cuenta, estaba enamorada.

-Fubuki-kun, yo…te…amo-dijo antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

**Regresando con Endo y Aki**

Endo había alcanzado a jalar a Aki del brazo, impidiendo así que la atropellaran. Este movimiento hizo que los dos cayeran al suelo, a lo que el portero reaccionó e hizo que ella cayera encima de su cuerpo para que no se hiciera daño. Él solo se pegó en la cabeza, mientras ella se había desmayado por la acción en la que había estado. Cuando él levantó su cabeza para ver si estaba bien su amiga, notó que la cabeza de la chica estaba posada en su pecho. Él solo sonrió al ver que estaba bien, y comenzó a acariciar su cabello suavemente. Después de unos minutos, ella recobró el conocimiento, y sintió que alguien le acariciaba el cabello, levantó su cabeza, y lo miró, al joven portero que tanto amaba, y que le había salvado la vida hace unos instantes. Al notar la acción ella se sonrojó bastante, a lo cual él solo sonrió.

Los dos se levantaron y ella dijo

-Gracias Endo-con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas-me salvaste la vida

-No hay de que Aki, yo haría todo por ti, hasta daría mi vida -decía mientras sonreía

Aki, al escuchar esas palabras, pensó que era un sueño, uno de muchos de los que tenía con su capitán, y sabía que el despertador iba a sonar en cualquier momento, hasta que

-Sé que no quieres hablarme y te entiendo, se que lo que viste te lastimó, pero por favor, no faltes al entrenamiento, todos están preocupados por ti, cuando quieras escuchar mi versión de lo que sucedió dímelo, pero cuando te sientas mejor, para poder aclarar las cosas-dijo mientras le dedicaba una de sus típicas sonrisas

La chica no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era ese de verdad Endo, o era un sueño, no sabía que pensar hasta que el portero se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y después la abrazó, la chica se había sonrojado a más no poder, creía que ese momento no era cierto que era otro sueño, pero no, ese momento era más que verdadero.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa Aki?- le preguntó el portero, lo que sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos

-N-no g-gracias Endo-decía mientras intentaba que el portero no se diera cuenta de el sonrojo en su cara.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana- mientras le besaba otra vez en la mejilla, y se despedía con un abrazo aún más largo que el anterior. Se separaron y él se despidió, la chica se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, sentía como su cara ardía por el sonrojo, pero después reaccionó y se dirigió a su casa, sin darse cuenta que el portero la seguía a escondidas y tomando distancia, para estar seguro de que llegara sana y salva a su casa, él la estimaba mucho, y se había dado cuenta de que la amaba.

Aki llegó a su casa sana y salva, al ver esto el portero soltó un suspiro tranquilizante, miro al cielo estrellado y a la luna llena y dijo

-Aquí, con la luna llena y este gran cielo estrellado como testigos, quiero dejar en claro que a la chica que yo amo en todo este planeta, es Aki Kino- y después de esas palabras se dirigió a su casa.

**En la casa de Fubuki**

-Fuyuka-pensaba el peli plateado, esa chica que no había logrado sacar de su cabeza desde lo ocurrido esa tarde- yo…yo…te amo-dijo mientras caía dormido en su sillón, había sido un día bastante agotador, y mientras dormía, el no dejaba de soñar con ese momento que tuvo con Fuyuka, la chica de la cual había estado enamorado desde que llegó al equipo, por la cual daría su vida, y que su corazón le pertenecía a ella, a nadie más.

**En la casa de Aki**

Aki aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido, seguía con el sonrojo en su cara, y se sonrojaba más cada vez que pensaba en lo que el portero hizo: la abrazó dos veces, le dijo palabras maravillosas que le habían hecho sonreír, y también la besó, eso aún no lo podía creer.

Después de recordar muchas cosas, cayó dormida con una sonrisa en los labios y aún muy sonrojada.

Al día siguiente en el entrenamiento

-¡Aki!-gritaron todos de felicidad al ver a la chica cuando se reunió con las gerentes

-Hola a todos-contestó la chica felizmente

Después de los saludos, hubo varias preguntas que se hicieron que ella respondió amablemente, sin mencionar lo ocurrido con el capitán. Después de un rato, siguió el entrenamiento normalmente.

La felicidad reinaba por el regreso de la chica y el amor también, debido a que Fubuki y Fuyuka no dejaban de mirarse mutuamente, y cuando llegaban a intercambiar miradas, los dos se sonrojaban, y miraban hacia otro lado. También se podía ver como Aki veía muy feliz a Endo (se recuperó muy rápido ¿no? xD) y el también la miraba, cuando cruzaban miradas, ella se sonrojaba por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y el sólo le sonreía, aunque ella todavía estaba un poco lastimada, porque no sabía si darle una oportunidad a Endo de que le dijera su versión de la historia. Ya a punto de acabarse el entrenamiento, se pudo ver como un tiro desviado se dirigía hacia la banca, y estaba a punto de darle a Haruna en la cara, pero el delantero estrella del equipo, Shuuya Goenji, detuvo el balón y preguntó

-¿Estás bien Haruna?-con una sonrisa

-Sí, claro que si Goenji-mientras se acercaba a darle un beso

Todos se quedaron impactados, y Kidou, después de que se le subieran los colores, empezó a perseguir a Goenji.

-¡¿Qué fue eso Goenji?-mientras corría con una mirada asesina persiguiendo a Goenji

-¡Auxilio!-gritaba el delantero

Después de unos instantes y una larga charla, Kidou aceptó a regañadientes la relación de su hermana.

Hubo algunas risas por lo sucedido hasta que

-Endo, ¿podemos hablar?-decía un poco tímida la joven

-Claro Aki...

En otro lado del entrenamiento

-Fubuki-kun, ¿p-podemos hablar en pri-privado?-decía sonrojada la gerente

-Cl-claro Fuyuka…

* * *

><p>¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, ojalá dejen más<p>

Hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, perdón por actualizar tan tarde, pero es que no tuve laptop ni internet por 10 días, así que no pude subir nuevos chap, pero regreso con el cuarto chap de esta historia, ojalá les guste y sin más el Disclaimer:

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Con Endo y Aki<strong>

Aki tenía que hablar con Endo de muchas cosas, entre las decirle lo que sentía antes de que alguien más le "ganara" al portero.

-¿De qué querías hablar Aki?-preguntó el portero cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos del equipo como para que los escucharán

-De muchas cosas Endo-decía segura la gerente

-¿Cómo qué?

-P-pues…-Aki no sabía que tenía que responder, había hablado con un tono muy seguro, pero después comenzó a avergonzarse y casi no podía hablar bien-q-quiero es-escuchar tu versión de la historia-dijo finalmente

-A bueno, lo que pasó fue que Fuyuka quería hablar conmigo de lo que sentía por mí, y después de decírmelo, ella me besó sin dejarme decir nada, lo cual me tomó por sorpresa, y cuando reaccioné por el grito de Haruna te vi corriendo, por lo cual me puse a correr tras de ti, dejando atrás a Fuyuka. Después de un tiempo corriendo atrás de ti, te perdí de vista, y como no te encontré, me dirigí a la Torre de Metal a pensar en varias cosas bajo el atardecer, y me di cuenta de algo muy importante...-esto último lo dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas

Aki estaba impactada, eso era lo que en realidad había pasado, ella se sintió aliviada al oírlo, sintió como si la espina que le había clavado en su joven corazón se había desvanecido, pero se quedó intrigada porque el portero estaba un poco sonrojado y no continuó con su relato.

-¿De qué te diste cuenta?-preguntó la chica

-Pues…

**Con Fuyuka y Fubuki**

Fuyuka no estaba segura de que le diría al chico en el que estuvo pensando y soñando toda la noche. Además no sabía lo que había hecho, no sabía porque le había dicho que si podían hablar en privado. En todo esto iba pensando mientras se dirigían a algún lugar para hablar, hasta que Fubuki la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Creo que este es un buen lugar -dijo mientras se detenía-y bien Fuyuka, ¿de qué querías hablar?

-B-bueno y-yo…-estaba poniéndose mucho más roja-quería agradecerte por el abrazo de ayer-dijo mientras intentaba que no se notara su sonrojo

-A, eso, jejejeje, no hay de que-decía mientras le sonreía, lo cual hizo que la chica se sonrojara aún más

-En realidad, te quería hablar de otra cosa-dijo tomando un poco de valor-t-te quería decir, que me sentí de una manera diferente en ese abrazo, cuando estaba en tus brazos, me sentía protegida, segura, que nada malo me iba a pasar estando a tu lado. Sentía que el tiempo pasaba lento, que éramos nada más tú y yo, y cuando vi tus ojos, vi el calor de un corazón enamorado. Sentí algo diferente en mi pecho en ese momento, y cuando llegue a mi casa no dejaba de pensar en nada ni nadie más que tu Fubuki, y descubrí que yo…que yo…-dijo antes de ponerse roja a más no poder-estoy enamorada de ti.

-Fuyuka…-dijo Fubuki asombrado, sin poder creer eso, la chica de la que estaba enamorada, estaba enamorada también de él-yo…

**Con Endo y Aki**

-Yo… mira-dijo intentando cambiar de tema, pues estaba muy sonrojado-el sol se está poniendo

-Cierto, que bello atardecer-dijo la chica mientras se ponía al lado del portero

Endo aprovechó ese momento para tomar las manos de Aki, a lo cual ella se sonrojó mucho, y decirle

-Aki, yo descubrí que estoy enamorado-decía mientras la miraba a los ojos-…de ti

Aki no creía esa última frase, Endo estaba enamorado de ella, debía ser un sueño, eso sólo ocurría en sus sueños, debía estar aún en su cuarto, y en algún momento el sol empezaría a salir, pero no, ese momento era cierto, más que nada.

-No me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, hasta que me puse a pensar lo que había ocurrido por lo de Fuyuka, y ya seguro de mis sentimientos hice lo de anoche, te besé en la mejilla, y después de que te seguí a tu casa para que llegaras sana y salva, la luna y las estrellas se volvieron testigos de mis sentimientos: A la única que amo en todo este planeta, es a ti Aki, a ti y a nadie más, mi corazón te pertenece.

Los dos estaban sonrojados a más no poder, mirándose a los ojos, y tomados de la mano. Aki seguía pensando que debía ser un sueño, hasta que

-Dime, ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?-preguntó el portero

-Endo, yo…-las palabras no le salían de la boca a la joven gerente-si, Endo, desde el día en que te conocí…

Endo solamente sonrió y abrazó a Aki, mientras que ésta se sentía feliz, había sacado ese peso de su pecho, y había descubierto que el portero la amaba también. Entonces, Endo puso una rodilla en el suelo, flexionó la otra, agarró la mano de Aki, y mirándola a los ojos le dijo

-Aki, ¿q-quieres s-ser mi no-novia?

**Con Fuyuka y Fubuki**

-Pero, si no sientes lo mismo que yo Fubuki-kun lo entenderé-decía la gerente, mientras una pequeña lágrima recorría su mejilla al estar mirando hacia el piso.

De pronto, sintió que alguien la abrazó, miró a esa persona y era Fubuki, ella no sabía qué hacer, así que correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Quién dijo que no sentía lo mismo?-le susurraba Fubuki al oído a Fuyuka mientras la abrazaba.

-Fu-fubuki-kun…-dijo mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba-entonces…

-Si Fuyuka, yo también estoy enamorado de ti, desde el momento en que te vi llegar al equipo, y cuando sucedió lo del abrazo, sentí lo mismo que tu, que el tiempo pasaba muy lento, y que solo éramos nosotros dos. Toda la noche me la pase soñando con ese momento-dijo mientras le regalaba una de sus sonrisas-y ahora te puedo preguntar, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

**Con Endo y Aki**

-Claro que si Endo-decía mientras sonreía

Después de aceptar, se abrazaron y unos segundos después de haberse soltado, Endo tomó a Aki de la cintura y la acercó a él, ella lo abrazó por el cuello y se besaron.

Fue un beso largo y dulce, que mostraba el amor que ambos sentían por el uno por el otro.

Cuando se separaron, Endo miró al cielo y dijo

-Vaya suerte-mientras sonreía

-¿Por qué?-preguntó su ahora novia

-Por tres razones, la primera la chica de la que estoy enamorado aceptó ser mi novia, la segunda nos acabamos de dar nuestro primer beso, y la tercera fue justo cuando el atardecer estaba terminando y el cielo estrellado y la luna llena salieron, volviéndose testigos de nuestro amor-decía mientras sonreía y volvía a besar a Aki.

**Con Fuyuka y Fubuki**

-Claro que sí Fubuki-kun-decía con algunas lágrimas de emoción en su rostro y un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas

Después Fubuki miró al cielo y observó la luna llena, sonrió, se acercó a su novia, y le besó en los labios, fue un beso que duró unos segundos, pero mostraba el amor que ambos sentían.

Después de todo lo ocurrido, regresaron las dos nuevas parejas al campo de entrenamiento, sin mencionar nada a nadie de los noviazgos, tomaron sus cosas, y se despidieron.

-¿Te llevo a casa Aki?-preguntó el portero mientras tomaba la mano de su ahora novia

-Claro Endo-dijo mientras le sonreía y comenzaban a caminar bajo la luz de la luna…

* * *

><p>Y, ¿qué les pareció? Este chap fue un poco tardado pero era el que quería escribir, aun falta un poco más.<p>

Dejen reviews por favor, gracias por los que me han dado y ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
